Duelists in the Pokegirl Universe
by AvatarofDeath13
Summary: Inexplicably Seto, Yugi, and Joey end up somehow landing in the world of Pokegirls, and to make matters even more complicated, they've exchanged their duel disks and cards for special weapons, armor, shields, and powers. What will become of the three?


Well, I would have posted this earlier, but the thing is, the site was becoming rather glitchy to the point that I didn't dare risk uploading anything, for fear that something bizarre, unethical and insane to occur.

This is the story I mentioned I was working on in my latest update to Incubus Naruto, and this is going to be one I am sure that will get everyone interested in my stories again, especially the guys.

Seeing as my efforts to defeat Yaoi have gone without much fruit, I have decided to wage my own war in a very unique manner: I will start writing stories with harems, as harems are to Yaoi as bacon is to tofu, and do I really need to explain which one of those is good and which are bad?

This is one of the stories, a crossover between Yugioh and, wait for it.

The world of Pokegirls!

This story will be called, Duelists in the Pokegirl Universe.

Not very catchy, but it's meant to catch the attention of the people who search that term (Pokegirl, for you of lower intelligence) via the search engine!

Perverts will now probably favorite me by the mile-load by the time the third day of me posting this!

I'm not that fully knowledgeable about the Pokegirl universe, but I will take into account your suggestions to Pokegirls for the incorporated characters in this story.

The characters I have brought from the Yugioh universe is the recurrent Three Musketeers!

Otherwise known as Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler.

I've got a couple of ideas I want to include in this story, and trust me, it won't be like any story like it, because I like to make leaps in being unique, and this is just one of many trials I plan on experiencing.

You can make suggestions for Pokegirls, and I don't care how many times you do so. However, I prefer you address any ideas in the reviews, because that way my story will get more popular, and thus I will be more inclined and prompted to update, ergo everybody wins!

Anyways, this is the first chapter, just to get you guys to start coming to see my story and make suggestions, without doing anything truly significant.

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yugioh or whomever created the concept of the Pokegirl universe, they belong to their respective owners/creators and are to be respected for such, as such!

Private Disclaimer: If you do decide to start suggesting Pokegirls, if the concepts become so stupid and unfounded that they attract the wrath of the Yaoi fan girls, I'm leaving you all to accept your fates, as I will deny, deny, deny…

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

"Congratulations, geek-patrol: you just pulled the biggest fuck up in the history of humankind!"

"Oh shut up moneybags! Nobody asked for your opinion!"

"Did anyone say I needed permission to speak my mind? And at least I have something logical and coherent to say, unlike a blonde-haired mutt I am unfortunately stuck with!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Well I'm all for cleaning your clocks you slimy, selfish bastard!"

"I'll have to see if I can fit your beat-down into my schedule first before anything…"

"I'll show you a beat-down!"

"Now is not the time for petty bickering! We have more important to do, like finding out where we landed."

"First intelligent response I've received today! At least the midget isn't lacking in the brain department."

"Grrr…."

"Joey, don't antagonize Kaiba, he may be our only chance at finding out where we are!"

"Hmph, at least someone knows when to acknowledge their superiors, you could take a page out of your buddy's book ,Wheeler…"

"…ahh! You're lucky Yugi's here to save your skin Kaiba, otherwise I'd have a nice new spiffy trench coat to wear to my next duel!"

To anyone that heard the three talking, until they had addressed each other none would have been aware that they really even knew each other as personally as they did, most of their talking sounded like an argument, which could happen between any bunch of strangers, which is much more likely than two people just randomly deciding to yell at each other.

But these three were not strangers, they had known each other personally for the upwards of what was going on for three years, and while the relationship between each was different, they shared many different traits. They shared the same age of 18, lived in the same town and went to the same high school, were all of Japanese decent, but most of these were not very significant and more of chance.

The last and single most undeniably important trait ,was that they were all duelists.

From the world that they had come from, before ending up in the unknown land they were in now, the way things were run were a little bit different than the way they are other normal worlds. In the world they inhabited, a card game known as 'Duel Monsters' was the single most renown game among that world, but it was often seen as more than a franchise.

In that world, dueling was more than just a game: it was a way of life.

In that world, card games were so widespread, that everyone of every age played it: whether it be four year old children or sixty-year old men because it was a card game it wasn't that hard to play, and what was more: the simple basics of math and reading was enough for people to begin to learn the game.

So widespread was it, that it had essentially topped all other gaming competitions, and most of those became second-rate in comparison to duel monsters, which was due to an invention that had unexpectedly caused the game to explode in it's influence: holographic technology. Using that technology, the cards could be made to appear in real time and dimension, granted they weren't really there, but they could be simulated to such degree that some subconsciously believed every attack dealt in a game, which speaks for how realistic the holograms are. And with how relatively inexpensive and mobile the holographic duel devices are: - in the form of an elongated crescent disk shaped like an arm blade weapon, that is strapped to ones wrist, can fold open to allow use of the disk hand when not engaged, and light enough to be able to walk around and forget about it's weight - it comes to no surprise that anyone can duel and have fun, even if they don't truly know how to play the game.

Professional players of the card game were known as 'duelists', and while the term could be applied to anyone, it usually applied to those whom participated in regional and exclusive competitions and tournaments. Tournaments could be held in cities that would often increase tourism in that particular city, which would benefit the regular businesses that operated in those towns.

Thus, money could be made from dueling, both from tourists coming to see duel tournaments, products that were derived or related in some way to the franchise, and even selling cards could become profitable enough for people to be able to become card merchants and actually make a decent living.

And winning these tournaments brought professional players a significant amount of money, and now businesses were now hiring the professional duelists for 'dueling contracts', which centered around them being sponsored in tournaments and advertisements for just about anything.

Dueling was the definition of modern life in their world, and the single greatest thing that these three shared in common.

And among the dueling circles, these three are the Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

"You couldn't touch me if you had a million years to plan and act, and you would make a horrible rug for my office, so I won't even try to engage in physical contact with a flea-ridden wannabe-loser such as yourself."

Familiar with the other two in his company, Seto had similar yet different relationships with both Joey and Yugi. For Joey, it was that Seto looked down on him for being a ruffian that talked a lot and could generally get on the nerves of anyone, and often degraded Joey for making a great deal more of mistakes in dueling than Yugi, as well as the general difference in their intelligence, as while Joey was not mentally impaired by any means, it was very hard for him to understand complex concepts. So often, the two roared at each other back and forth, originally out of true animosity, but as of recent it had stemmed to being more playful bantering, although neither would admit it under threat of torture an death.

"Grrr…."

And nobody would believe that these two could be called 'tolerant' of each other, when to an outside observer it looked like they were trying to bite each others heads off.

"Why I ought to…"

"Settle down Joey! And we've got more important things to be doing than sitting her arguing."

In direct contrast, the relationship between Yugi and Joey had originally been one of a bully and his victim, as Joey and his friend Tristan had teased and picked on Yugi in the past, but when Yugi defended them from an even bigger bully - getting hurt in the process himself - the relationship from that day forward changed to the point that they could now consider themselves beyond just best friends, and more of brothers in spirit. The bond between these two often allowed the two to perform feats that would be otherwise physically impossible, proving that teamwork and compassion could win the battle any day.

"Remember, we're in an unknown place with no information about it beyond what we see, we need to get an understanding of the way things work here before we end up doing something that we regret."

"You know, if you weren't half as intelligent and competent as Muto is, Wheeler, you might be actually do much better than trying to reach for being an eighth as good as I am."

On the other hand, the relationship between Yugi and Seto was like the relationship between fire and ice: they were often at odds by either their outlook on working with others, the way they dueled and compared to each other, or even by their very own natures. Yugi valued camaraderie, confounding his foes with a wide array of effects and spells in dueling, and wanted to simply get by; whereas Seto valued independence, brutalizing his foes with powerful monsters and debilitating traps, and wanted to be the best at whatever he was. Against each other, the battle was as close to the concept of an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object, and often it was luck or even fate that allowed Yugi to trump Seto in their duels.

"Muto's got the right idea, and while I hate the idea of working with either of you, Muto especially, I will admit that I have no idea where we are at the moment, I've been to many places around the world, but this… setting, is unlike anything I've seen before."

Anyone that was forced to face them in a tag-team duel, whenever they were forced to that is, would have a better chance at trying to move the moon with a working crane: it might be possible, but almost nobody had a crane big enough to do the job.

Try to defeat all three, the same situation with the moon applied, except you had to do the job with your bare hands.

"Now if you two can stop distracting me, I can try to figure out where we are, because for some reason, this place is unlike any other region I've ever been to, and I've visited over two-thirds of every country on our planet."

"Eh, now that you mention it… you might be onto something moneybags."

"Oh what, do you smell something? Cause that's what physical sense I would imagine you'd be using at the moment besides hearing."

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do."

"The nearest source of food, I presume?"

"No! The air is unlike anywhere back from where we came?"

"Joey, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm no brainiac like the lump over there, but even I can tell when something that should be there is missing!"

"And what has the bloodhound found?"

"Metal, or what should be metal."

"Can you explain in more detail, dog-breath."

"I'm trying to say that we're in a different time, or hell, another world!"

"Oh great, more magic, I presume this ties in with your fate bullcrap, Muto?"

"Well, then how do you explain what Joey just noticed?"

"So we're not near a major city, big deal! There are a great deal of remote locations that could fit the description of rural or uncivilized!"

"Hey, moneybags, that wasn't what I was talking about!"

"Oh, you have even more wisdom to impart on us? Go on, please, I insist."

"Thank you very much, and yes, I know you were being sarcastic, you bastard. Anyways, I was saying that the air doesn't have the smell of any of our modern gizmos, or the sweat of city people working, or even the awesome fast food joints we all know and love…"

"…are you saying what I think you're saying, Wheeler?"

"And what would that be, Kaiba?"

"That Muto, would be the mutt saying that we are standing on the soil of a completely different society. We're not in our world…"

"You… you actually believe what Joey just said?"

"Yeah Kaiba! Are you actually believing something I said?"

"…yes."

"…wow, I never thought I'd live to see this day."

"Don't push your luck, the very fact that I can't make contact with Kaibacorp via any of my communicators or transponders, when I am theoretically able to reach them no matter where I am on the globe, proves that something is amiss. And while I don't believe in magic… I do believe that things such as dimensional rifts and wormhole and the like."

"Hahaha! You sound like a nerd Kaiba! You don't believe in magic, but you believe in Star Trek?"

""Shut up mutt! See this from my point of view: everything has to have an explanation. The way I see it, most of the weird things that I have trouble explaining all involved you dweebs, and I'm inclined into believing that your little squad is merely a magnet for trouble, of the twilight zone variety."

"…in a language we can all understand, moneybags?"

"Okay, I'll speak in a way so that even you can understand me: Me. Normal. You. Trouble. Me. Join. You. Me. Trouble. Slow enough for you?"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Wait you two, do you notice something strange about ourselves?"

"What do you- AYAAAAAHHHHH! What the hell is this?"

"Muto! Explain yourself!"

For the last couple of minutes, neither of the three had noticed that there had been some change to themselves in the transition from their world to this one, and only until Yugi had caught it and relayed it to the others had it finally earned their attention, and the fact that something this significant had escaped their notice was only adding to their panic.

Each of the three had changed in physical attire, and the transformations were not what one would have expected of any possible transformation.

Seto had previously walked around in a white (or some kind of, at the very lest) trench-coat with a dark undershirt and pants, now he was clad in a strange dark purple getup that reminded one of a fancy tail suit used in balls and extravagant parties; except in addition to the getup Seto had a cape that was held to his shoulders and back via two claw-like extensions that gave the cape a shape reminiscent of the wings of a bat.

Strapped vertically and held inexplicably without any sort of harness or strap was an elegant yet incredibly long sword that stood as long as Seto was tall, which held the appearance of an elongated and widened claymore of sorts shaped in a manner similar to a dao, with a silvery-gray hilt. Finally, Seto's duel disk had vanished, and a blade-like shield was set next to the spot where Kaiba's left arm had been leaning on.

Likewise, Yugi's former attire which consisted of a dark blue tailcoat with black undershirt and with equally dark blue pants, now was replaced with a strange gilded armor suit of a mild scarlet and gold trimmings, complete with pointed helmet and raised pauldrons, and a lava colored cape to compliment the outfit, making Yugi resemble some sort of spectral knight of sort.

To compare to Seto's monstrous claymore that was held aloft, in turn Yugi's greenish-blue staff with blade-like forks and spear-like tip was now residing on Yugi's back, adding onto Yugi's appearance as some magical knight. To complete the image, a strangely-elongated white shield, reminiscent of the shape of the duel disk that it had replaced, was nearby the same respective arm as Seto's for Yugi.

In stark contrast, Joey held the least amount of attire to replace his, whereas before he was often seen in some sort of open jacket with a white t-shirt and blue jeans, now Joey was adorned in a blue and black breastplate with a plate covering his pelvis like the front end of a breechcloth, with similarly colored vambraces, greaves, and bevor, all of which were trimmed with gold like Yugi's armor, and complete with a green cape that resembled a cloak fastened to the base of the shoulder spikes upon the breastplate.

Whereas Seto's and Yugi's weapons were rather basic and simple, Joey's weapon just so happened to be a large green incendiary rocket launcher in the manner of an M202 FLASH, complete with launcher sight that showed it was meant to be mounted on the right shoulder, yet it too was kept on Joey's back. To further outshine the other's equipment, Joey's shield was massive in itself, which would have made it cucumbersome. especially if he had needed to keep his duel disk on his arm, and the purple shield with bronze trimming was more wide than it was long, yet it was nearly large enough for Joey to completely hide himself behind.

The trio only took a few moments to recognize just what they were wearing and equipped with.

Joey was wearing the attire of Panther Warrior, and he was granted the rocket launcher of Gadget Soldier and the shield of Big Shield Gardna.

Yugi was set in the armor of Breaker the Magical Warrior, and he too was granted the spear of Giltia the D. Knight and the shield of Blade Knight.

Seto, last but not least, was clad in the attire of Vampire Lord, and just like the others, he was granted the blade of Silent Swordsman LV7, and the shield of Gearfried the Iron Knight.

And all that they had to explain what was happening, was a book nearby them that had not been there before, which was titled: "An Idiot's Guide to the Pokegirl Universe."

And all three of the duelists shared the exact same thought at once.

'_Just how far are we from home?'_

XOXOXOXOXOHOXOXOXOXOX

Yeah, it was rather short, I just wanted to get the idea out to you guys, it will be up to you to help me decide what guys should get what poke girls.

If need be, I will ask help for writing the lemons that this story will have, but they will probably be put on another site like adultfanfiction or something, because it would suck for me to get attacked for breaking the policy of the guys whom made this site.

If I don't ask for help, I will take my time doing lemons, as I've never written any before.

But trust me, there will be lemons!

All right kids, now is the time to review and mention your suggestions.

**AvatarofDeath13, over and out!**


End file.
